


Today's Horoscope Says

by mypeacefulhollowdweller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Horoscopes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypeacefulhollowdweller/pseuds/mypeacefulhollowdweller
Summary: Prompts based on horoscopes for Steve and Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Cancer March 27th 2020

  
_Take some time to be grateful about where you are. You have so much good energy around you, and you know that hasn't always been the case. There will always be some tough times, but it's a wonderful day to take a deep breath and relax! Take stock and do a mental inventory of the people who leave you feeling energized and good about yourself, as well as the people who leave you feeling drained. Moving forward, make sure you choose to spend more time with positive influences._

* * *

Growing up, one thing Steve's mother would always tell him when times were tough for them was that he needed to be grateful because no matter how bad things got for them someone else somewhere out in the world had it worse.  
It hadn’t always been easy to believe that but the older he got the more he understood just how true her words were.  
-  
Steve’s been awake for nearly half an hour but instead of getting out of bed and starting his daily routine, he finds himself unable to move from his spot in bed.  
Tony was the first thing Steve saw when he opened his eyes this morning, which isn’t anything new; they've been together for almost five years, but today when he'd woken up and saw his boyfriend he was consumed with an almost overwhelming feeling of gratefulness.

After waking up in the future Steve wasn’t sure if he would ever have anything to be grateful for ever again. He'd lost everything and everyone. He knew there wasn’t anyone he could talk to because no one would ever be able to understand, so instead of talking he’d punch bags in the gym from sunrise to sunset.

Things began to change after the battle of New York. 

Although the team hadn’t gotten off to the best start they’d been able to work together and get the job done. As they’d sat in that restaurant, Steve who at that point could barely keep his eyes open wondered what the future held for him and the others. Saving the world seemed to bring people together; it was a pretty unique shared experience after all. There were dinners, training sessions, movie nights and overtime the team had become more like a family to him. 

Thor who seemed to have limitless energy was always ready to hit the gym with him, Bruce who’d offered Steve his collection of books for days when he wanted to be alone, Clint who always asked if Steve wanted to hit up new food spots in the city, and Natasha who’d become like a sister to him fulfilling his childhood wish of a sibling. And then there’ d been Tony who’d proposed they move into his tower and somehow made it home.

Tony who didn’t get nearly enough sleep and drank too much coffee, who had a smart remark for everything, who got excited about making upgrades to his teammate's equipment, and most importantly the man that Steve fell in love with.

He’s grateful that he has someone to fight with, watch crappy reality television shows with, to cry with when things get tough, to laugh with, and most importantly to love.  
So today he’s going to skip his usual routine of shower, shave, and run. Today he’s going to lay in bed with the man he loves and see where the day takes them.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read the tags on one of omg-just-peachy’s posts the other day and thought it was something I’d like to try so I will give her credit for giving me this idea. I'm using Tony's birthday from the MCU May 29th which makes him a Gemini and Steve's birthday is July 4th which makes him a Cancer.


	2. Chapter 2

Gemini March 30, 2020

_ That secret little hope you've got for the two of you—why so secret? Saying it out loud brings it closer to reality. Try whispering it to yourself, sharing it with a friend, or even letting your partner in on it. Why not? _

* * *

Tony wanted to ask Steve to move in with him. This secret little hope was by no means new.

The first time the thought occurred to him was after the first time Steve had come home from a mission after they started dating. Steve had only been gone for three days but those three days had felt like some of the longest days of Tony’s life. At the time he’d just chalked it up to them being in the honeymoon phase of the relationship, it was only natural, so instead of saying anything to Steve, he tamped down the desire.

Only it didn’t go away, and eight months into their relationship Tony found that he still had the same feeling anytime Steve left for any amount of time. 

It’d gotten so bad that while Steve was gone on his last mission Tony had begun to practice ways to ask Steve to move in with him as soon as he got back, but when the time had come to ask the burning question Tony found himself chickening out. Later that night as he’s tucked close to the blonde listening to the soft little snores that Tony knows means Steve truly is asleep he promises himself that next time no matter what he’s going to ask Steve.

It just so happened that the next time Steve is called away is a week before their one year anniversary, by all accounts it would be the perfect time to ask the question. 

Steve is supposed to be gone for a week, so he should be home just in time for them to celebrate and in just enough time for Tony to finally ask Steve to move in with him. It’s all just so perfect.

But now it’s two days before Steve is due home and Tony can feel himself beginning to get cold feet and he can’t understand why. He’s been down in the workshop trying to work on a project but he can’t focus. He needs advice and there’s only one person to call. 

“Tones, why are you tutoring yourself?” Rhodey asks. “You can’t go on like this.”

“I told you I don’t know,” Tony said, as he dropped down on the couch he’d set up for Steve to hang out on and sketch a few months into their relationship. Steve had left one of his sketchbooks down here and Tony begins flipping through it and finds himself smiling despite himself. “I guess it’s just scary you know what if he says no?”

“Why do you think he’d say no?,” Rhodey said, and Tony could just see the smirk on his face. “You’ve been dating for almost a year. I mean you’ve shown him your vintage roller skate collection I really don’t think he’s going anywhere?” 

“True, and he is the only person I’ve ever shown that to besides you and Pep. That has to mean something right?” Tony said, and Rhodey laughed. 

“Listen to me Tony you love Steve and he loves you it doesn’t matter how you ask him all that matters is that you ask him.”

“I don’t know it just feels like we’re past a casual ‘Steve will you move in with me?”

Whatever Rhodey was going to say next Tony doesn’t know because a voice that Tony wasn’t expecting to hear for at least another two days says, “Of course I will Tony.”

Tony is so stunned by the arms wrapping around him that he drops the phone but instead of picking it back up to call Rhodey he just gives in to the embrace he’s missed so much. 

“You weren’t supposed to be home another two days,” Tony says looking into the blues eyes he loves so much.

“Mission finished early,” Steve’s smile is so bright. “I was pretty motivated to get home and for good reason, it seems.”

The rest of the day is spent moving Steve’s things; it doesn’t take long but it drags out because they keep stopping to make out. That night when everything is settled Tony thinks about how happy he is and makes swears that he’ll never keep his hopes a secret from Steve again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One of the sites I use for these horoscopes had a daily flirt horoscope and that's where this came from. 
> 
> * Steve just literally shows up at the end, I had plans to have him tell Tony that JARVIS was in on the surprise of Steve being home early but I was running out of time so I left it out
> 
> *Rhodey is the best and wants Tony to be happy, he totally heard Steve answer Tony and after the phone dropped he figured it was a good phone drop and not a bad one


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some college au steve and tony studying together and tony being nervous about if he cares too much about making steve comfortable, also howard is at the beginning of this i'm sorry if you don't like him but please read until the end. also, this is a combination of both the singles and couples horoscope for gemini on april 2'nd

Gemini April 2nd , 2020

_You've got a secret power at your disposal right now, one that should definitely come in handy in your love life. Your secret is focus, as in concentration, and it's much hotter than you think. Put those powers of observation to work when it comes to your relationship now. You'll learn more about your significant other or a certain issue by looking and listening closely than by any other means._

* * *

Tony had always been an observant person, as far back as he could remember he would always pick up on all kinds of little details that people around him seemed to miss. He was proud of himself for noticing things like when Jarvis switched laundry detergents, or when he could tell how his mother was feeling just by listening to how she would play the piano.

As he grew, so did his observation skills and he found that more and more he could pick on things such as when people were lying, people like his father. 

One day when he was around ten he had gone to Howard and asked if they could go out for lunch, he knew that it was risky to even ask but at that age, Tony had still been naive enough to hope for some kind of relationship with his father. Howard hadn’t even looked up from his papers when he dismissed Tony claiming that he was “much too busy with work’, which Tony knew wasn’t true. Howard hadn’t left the house in almost a week, whenever he had a project he deliberately stayed away from home. Heartbroken but not willing to call his father out on his lie he decided not to say anything.

A few hours later that same day Jarvis had found him sitting outside crying and asked what was wrong. After explaining what happened he explained how he knew that his father had been lying to him. Jarvis, who had always been so kind to him, let Tony cry and when he was finished held him close and told him that one day Tony’s observations would bring him and others around him joy, he told him that he had a gift and that one day it would be appreciated. 

* * *

Tony was a little nervous about his study date with Steve. 

Steve with his bright blue eyes that Tony could get lost in for hours, he’d seemed so nervous when he asked Tony if they could study together this weekend for their math final spending some one on one time with his crush was definitely something he couldn’t turn down.

Tony wanted to make sure that he had all of Steve’s favorite drinks and snacks and so he’d gone out the night before and stocked up on them, he’d even picked up one of those apple cinnamon air fresheners because he knew that was one of Steve’s favorite scents and he wanted to create a study environment where Steve could be comfortable, but now he was feeling like maybe that had been the wrong thing to do. 

What if Steve saw these efforts as weird? 

Tony didn’t know what he would do if that happened and honestly, the idea of Steve thinking of him as some kind of obsessive creep had been worrying him almost from the minute he woke up. 

He’d been in the middle of thinking about how he could get rid of the air freshener when there was a knock on his door. 

Sure enough, when Tony opened it, there was Steve wearing his dad's old high school football jacket ready to study. Steve had been rejected from tryouts the first two years of high school and even despite a rather impressive growth spurt in between the summer of his sophomore and junior year he didn’t make the team until his senior year. He had his own of course, but Tony remembered him saying he liked the way his dad’s old jacket fit better.

“Hi, Tony.”

“Hey Steve, come on in.” Tony stepped aside so Steve could enter. “I kind of set up a little study area over by the windows. Did you know natural light is great for studying?” 

“I didn’t know that, but I guess it makes sense.” 

They had been studying for a little over an hour when Tony asked Steve if he was ready for a break.

“I’m kind of thirsty, do you have anything to drink?”

“Sure I have seltzer but not raspberry cause I know you hate raspberry, Gatorade the dark purple kind, tea, coffee, or a couple of energy drinks if you want.”

Steve's eyes went a little wide, but he smiled. “Wow, I’m not used to that many options.”

Tony cursed himself internally that probably sounded so weird he should have just asked Steve what he wanted and not listed off what he had like this was some kind of restaurant and he was some waiter overeager in the hopes of a good tip. 

“Sorry, I just- I guess I went a little overboard with the drinks.” He ran a hand through his hair and looked down at the carpet because it had been kind of embarrassing to say that.

If Tony didn’t know any better he would have sworn that Steve was blushing a little bit, but there was no way that was happening. 

“No Tony, that’s-” Steve seemed to be lost for words. Tony knew that Steve wasn’t a bully, in fact, he hated them but he was also an honest person and if Tony had made him feel uncomfortable there was no way Steve would hold back from telling him so even if he was polite about it. 

“I- it’s nice of you to have done that.”

“I know, but I wanted to make sure I had all your favorites.”

Steve looked a little stunned and it was at this point Tony knew he’d said too much and now Steve was most likely thinking of how he could leave without hurting Tony’s feelings because that was just the kind of person Steve was.

“Tony, you, you honestly cared that much?”

“Well, yeah, you just looked kind of stressed out when you asked me if we could study the other day and I just wanted you to be comfortable here you know? Create a relaxing study environment.”

It had been mortifying to say those words out loud and he regretted doing so but it was too late now. 

“I’m not sure anyone has ever cared that much about what I like to do something like that.”

This was it the thing Tony had been dreading. Steve was going to tell Tony that while it was nice of him to help Steve couldn’t stick around because this was too weird, and Tony would tell him he understood and that he hoped they could still be friends.

He was ready for all of it but then something happened that he hadn’t been expecting. Steve leaned forward and kissed him.

  
  


The kiss was quick and soft, nothing over the top but it was also everything Tony had ever wanted in a kiss.

“I hope that was okay,” Steve asked and yeah he was definitely blushing now there was no doubt about it but Tony was pretty sure he was too.

“Yes.” Was all Tony could say because it was his turn to be surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys i'm sorry it's been so long please know that i will try and update sooner i have about five more horoscopes from april to write for i'm so far behind but i hope that you are enjoying these please let me know.


End file.
